ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Eurocom
Eurocom (formerly Eurocom Entertainment Software) was a British video game developer founded in October 1988 by Mat Sneap, Chris Shrigley, Hugh Binns, Tim Rogers and Neil Baldwin, to specifically develop games for the Nintendo Entertainment System. Eurocom expanded to several other platforms, including handheld game systems and most major video game consoles. The company was known for its arcade to console ports and games based on licensed properties. They also developed a few original properties, such as Magician, Machine Hunter, 40 Winks, and Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy. On 23 November 2012, Eurocom laid off around 75% of their 200 employees. On 6 December 2012, the company laid off its remaining staff and ceased operations. Games developed by Eurocom 1990s *''Magician'' (NES) (1990) *''James Bond Jr.'' (NES) (1991) *''Lethal Weapon'' (NES, Game Boy) (1992) *''Dropzone'' (NES) (1992) *''Rod Land'' (Game Boy) (1992) *''Lethal Weapon'' (NES) (1993) *''Tesserae'' (PC, Game Boy, Game Gear) (1993) *''Sensible Soccer'' (Game Gear) (1993) *''Stone Protectors'' (SNES) (1994) *''Dino Dini's Soccer'' (SNES) (1994) *''Brutal: Paws of Fury'' (SNES) (1994) *''Disney's The Jungle Book'' (Mega Drive/Genesis, NES, SNES, Game Boy) (1994) *''Family Feud'' (PC, 3DO, Mega Drive/Genesis) (1994) *''Super Dropzone'' (SNES) (1994) *''Earthworm Jim'' (Game Boy, Game Gear) (1995) *''Super Street Fighter II Turbo'' (PC) (1995) *''Spot Goes To Hollywood'' (Mega Drive/Genesis) (1995) *''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3'' (Saturn) (1996) *''Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow'' (SNES) (1996) *''Cruis'n World'' (N64) (1997) *''Disney's Hercules'' (PlayStation, Windows) (1997) *''War Gods'' (N64, PlayStation) (1997) *''Duke Nukem 64'' (N64) (1997) *''Machine Hunter'' (PlayStation, PC) (1997) *''Mortal Kombat 4'' (N64, PlayStation, PC) (1998) *''Disney's Tarzan'' (PlayStation, PC, N64) (1999) *''Duke Nukem: Zero Hour'' (N64) (1999) *''NBA Showtime: NBA on NBC'' (N64, PlayStation) (1999) *''Hydro Thunder'' (N64, Dreamcast, PC) (1999) *''Mortal Kombat Gold'' (Dreamcast) (1999) *''40 Winks'' (PlayStation) (1999) 2000s *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?'' (Game Boy Color) (2000) *''007: The World Is Not Enough'' (N64) (2000) *''Crash Bash'' (PlayStation) (2000) *''NBA Hoopz'' (PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Dreamcast) (2001) *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (Game Boy Color, PlayStation) (2001) *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' (Nintendo GameCube) (2002) *''Rugrats: I Gotta Go Party'' (Game Boy Advance) (2002) *''James Bond 007: Nightfire'' (Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox) (2002) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, PlayStation 2) (2002) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds'' (Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox) (2003) *''Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy'' (Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox) (2003) *''Athens 2004'' (PlayStation 2) (2004) *''Spyro: A Hero's Tail'' (Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox) (2004) *''Robots'' (PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, PC) (2005) *''Predator: Concrete Jungle'' (PlayStation 2, Xbox) (2005) *''Batman Begins'' (Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox) (2005) *''Ice Age 2: The Meltdown'' (Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, PC, Wii) (2006) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, PlayStation 2, PSP, PC) (2007) *''Beijing 2008'' (PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PC) (2008) *''The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor'' (DS, PlayStation 2, Wii) (2008) *''Quantum of Solace'' (PlayStation 2) (2008) *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, PS2, PC) (2009) *''G-Force'' (PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, PS2, PC) (2009) *''Dead Space: Extraction'' (Wii) (2009) 2010s *''Vancouver 2010'' (PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PC) (2010) *''GoldenEye 007'' (Wii) (2010) *''Rio'' (PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii) (2011) *''Disney Universe'' (PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, PC) (2011) *''GoldenEye 007: Reloaded'' (PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) (2011) *''Harry Potter for Kinect'' (Xbox 360) (2012) *''007 Legends'' (PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U, PC) (2012) Unreleased *''Erik The Viking'' (NES) *''Stone Protectors'' (GEN) References External links *Eurocom's profile from MobyGames Category:Video game companies of the United Kingdom Category:Companies established in 1988 Category:Companies disestablished in 2012 Category:Video game development companies Category:Companies based in Derby Category:Amber Valley Category:Defunct video game companies Category:Video game companies disestablished in 2012